A Lion's Fire
by talinsquall
Summary: Sequel to "Softness of a Lion." Axel loves Leon. Leon makes do, while loving Axel, and enduring Cloud. Cloud doesn't see anything wrong at all. Cloud/Leon/Axel. Peripheral Cid/Vin. Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemons, Threesome, Cursing, Sex Change. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to "Softness of a Lion." Don't ask me how my brain dug this up. I haven't read this sucker in months, not even while revising it. As for Axel's POV, I woke up with that KH Re:COM scene in my brain between Axel and Larxene. "To learn the mysteries of the heart…" Revised 7/18/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Despite the sacrifices, Axel loves his Lion. Leon makes do, while loving Axel, and enduring Cloud. Cloud doesn't see anything wrong at all.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon/Axel (in that order)

Warnings: Yaoi, THREESOME SEX, Cursing, Honorable Protective Lion, Manipulative Former Flurry of Dancing Flames, Crazy! Possessive Chocobo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**A Lion's Fire**

XXX

Axel knew he could make Leon love him. He just had to be a good spouse and let the proud Lion take care of him.

Easy enough.

Axel laid Leon's warm hand over the new heart beating in his breast. "Trusting you, with this, was the best thing I ever did. I couldn't have found a better mate. Thanks, Husband."

Leon's smiling lips brushed Axel's ear. "Quit thanking me and go to sleep."

Axel turned around, so he could nuzzle his nose with Leon's. "You might pull out if I do. I'm done with waking up and feeling empty."

Yawning, Leon hugged Axel closer. "Relax. Too tired. Should get more sleep bef-"

The two bodies stilled, when the bedroom door opened, letting in the third member of their family.

Heavy steps echoed throughout the room.

Unclothing in record time, Cloud Strife laid down behind Leon's body, resting himself against a tense back. "Don't stop talking on account of me. I could hear you just fine from the Gummi Hangar. Hope you saved a little for me."

Leon's lips thinned.

Burying his nose in Axel's hair, Leon inhaled the sweet fragrance. "Cloud. I'm tired. Axel needs rest too. I asked you not to visit him during lunchtime, but you did it anyway."

Answering Leon's growling, with a snigger, Cloud left a trail of kisses along tanned shoulder blades. "I'm supposed to leave Axel alone, when you're not around to play? He's my mate, Leon, just like you. Both marked. Both mine. You want in next time? Be home when you should be."

Releasing a snarl, Leon elbowed Cloud in the gut, making him move back.

Pulling out of a half-asleep Axel, Leon turned around, trying to punch Cloud's face. "Axel's my mate, you asshole! I married him; not you!"

Laughing in the face of Leon's ire, Cloud caught the fist, before the appendage made impact. "Doesn't matter. My mates. Mine to love. Forever and ever, until the day you die."

Missing his mate's warmth, inside and out, a pouting Axel viewed the nightly battle with narrowed green eyes.

Slithering up behind, Axel ran long white arms up Leon's strong chest, and lightly caressed the pink nipples.

Leon halted his rant, shuddering with the sensation.

Meeting Cloud's feral glowing gaze, Axel smirked. "My Husband. Mine to love. Forever and ever, until the day you die. Right, Cloud?"

Cloud's laughter became a solemn frown. He released Leon's fist. "Sneaky bitch. Think I'm not on to you. Tried to fool me with your tight ass before, Axel. Manipulative tricks won't work, even with that sweet smell of yours. See you dead before you and Squall leave me."

Simpering, Axel turned Leon's glaze-eyed face towards his. "Manipulative? Who me? You've got the wrong guy. I'm just enjoying my husband. Of course, if you want your nightly fucking, I'm not stopping you."

Completing the turn, so Leon's body lay flat, Axel released the mesmerizing scent, which never failed to enthrall his Lion. Lowering his head, he feasted on sweet lips.

Cognizant of the seduction happening, Leon accepted Axel's kisses, opening his mouth, so the tongues could intermingle.

Enclosing Axel's thin frame in muscular arms, Leon held a shivering Axel close. With Strife looming above them both, he would keep his pledge to keep his fiery love safe.

Cloud's rabid anger dissipated, the instant his two mates began to make-out.

Leaning to the side, eyes glued to view, Cloud grasped the bottle of lubrication on the nightstand. Lubricating his erection thoroughly, he moved Leon's long legs apart. Bending forward, with lubrication dripping from the fingers of his right hand, he began to prepare Leon for penetration.

Unlike Axel, Leon did not care, at all, for the rough stuff. He usually let Cloud know when the sex became too harsh, by kicking him hard in the face. He would then deny him for the rest of the night.

While Axel could never get away with this behavior, Leon could simply because he was Leon.

From their past break-ups, Cloud knew, without Axel, Leon never would have returned of his own free will.

Before Axel fell from the sky, Cloud had almost beaten Leon to death, before their last break-up, because he wouldn't submit fully to Cloud.

No amount of love nor pain would ever break the Lion's fortitude.

Fortunately, Axel did fall, and Leon did return, but not for Cloud.

Cloud had married Leon, after defeating Sephiroth the first time.

Leon had been in the middle of divorcing Cloud, when he found Axel half-dead in the Dark Depths.

Out of deep, newly heartfelt love for the soft Lion, and yearning to save his own hide from Cloud's madness, a manipulative Axel seduced Leon back to the psychotically possessive fold of the Strife house.

After falling in love with Axel, wishing him not to be killed by a jealous Cloud, Leon married Axel in Twilight Town.

Everything had been perfectly legal, since Leon had married Cloud in Radiant Garden.

Cloud grunted with satisfaction, managing to get three fingers into Leon's tight entrance.

Perfectly legal.

Cloud had made sure of the fact. His mates, until the day Squall and Axel died.

Axel's mouth inhaled all of Leon's grunts and groans from Cloud's ministrations. His hand, with its nimble fingers, caressed down Leon's torso, to end up grabbing Leon's weeping erection.

Raising his head, Axel smiled, running a sure hand along Leon's blood-filled shaft. "I want a taste, Leon. Let me taste?"

Grasping Axel's head with both hands, Leon answered the entreaty, by giving him a deep kiss. He then directed Axel to his dripping erection.

With a moan, Leon flung his head back, when Axel sucked in the head with gusto.

Growling at the gorgeous sight before him, Cloud flung Leon's knees over each of his shoulders. Grabbing tight hold of Leon's gyrating hips, he pulled Leon down onto his erection. He groaned with the feeling of Leon's canal enclosing him tight.

Startled, Leon yelled at the uncomfortable, filling sensation of being penetrated. Hands clenched the bed sheets surrounding his sweaty body.

Feeling Leon's form unconsciously fighting him, Cloud made small thrusts.

With a shudder, Leon yelled out again, showing his prostate had been found.

Reaffirming his hold on squirming hips, Cloud directed all further thrusts to that one spot, rotating his hips, ensuring he brushed the gland every time.

Leon thrashed. The delirious pleasure racing through his body. So good!

The loving from both of Leon's mates. Axel and Cloud. One, called Spouse, beloved with all his heart. The other, called Husband, who held the Darkness to his Light.

The Lion had been so sure before. He would be able to live without Cloud, with Axel by his side.

With Axel's constant manipulation, and Cloud's possessive devotion, Leon wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Exactly how his two mates wanted the situation to be.

If Leon couldn't choose, then neither one would have to go.

Common sense had no business in this relationship.

Axel inhaled, swallowing Leon's erection, deep-throating the throbbing member. His head resumed its bobbing up and down. Tongue reveling in the salty taste of his Lion. His hand moving down to fist his own erection to completion.

Releasing a shout, Leon grasped onto Axel's bobbing head with both hands, feeling his lower stomach tightening up. "Axel! Ah Gods! I'm gonna come! Slow down! I'm going to come!"

Instead of slowing down, Axel grinned inside his head, and began to swallow around Leon's pulsating erection. His hand masturbating harder.

Leon wasn't the only one close to coming.

Hearing Leon's shout, Cloud grunted, speeding sped up his thrusts to match Axel's motions.

With two mates working against him, Leon could not hold out for long.

Almost tearing Axel's hair out, Leon released down a gulping throat with a loud shout.

Ignoring the pain running through his scalp, Axel didn't stop gulping, until Leon had emptied himself. Resting his head against Leon's stomach, with a sigh, he finished himself off with a twist and a groan.

Axel began to wipe the soiled hand on the bedspread, when Leon caught the appendage.

Bringing the hand to his lips, Leon licked the palm dry.

Witnessing all this, with a groan, Cloud pounded even harder into Leon's relaxed body.

Clasping weakened arms around Cloud's neck, Leon locked his ankles around the small of Cloud's back, in an attempt to hang on.

Axel gazed at a laboring Cloud with amusement. Things sure looked different, when his body wasn't the one being hammered into a new shape.

Grunting with the effort, holding Leon's hips flush against his own, Cloud came into Leon's body. Desperate love-filled eyes never leaving Leon's lusty gaze. "I love you, Squall. Love you so much. Say you love me too."

Still unsure of himself, but knowing no sleep would be had, if he didn't answer in the correct way, Leon smiled.

Running his hands down Cloud's chest, Leon skimmed his fingers along strong abs. "I love you, Cloud. I wouldn't be here, if I didn't love you."

Not wanting to be left out, Axel kissed up Leon's chest, and nestled his head next to Leon's. "Me too, Leon? Do you love me, too?"

Chuckling, Leon snuggled Axel close, while a content Cloud pulled out. "Where's that ring?"

Bringing left hand up to show Leon, Axel's rare true smile lit up his whole face. "I never take it off, Leon. Never ever."

Holding the long-fingered hand in his own, Leon kissed the ring. He mentally reminded himself of his duty and pledge towards his love. "Good. I love you, Axel. I always will; no matter what. I swore on Griever's might, when we got married, and I reaffirm that pledge now. Not even death will change this, I swear."

Axel hid a grateful face in Leon's neck, while Leon clasped Axel's hands to his own chest. "It was the luckiest day this Nobody ever had, when I spied your softness, Leon. I'm sorry you have to keep reminding me."

Trying to ignore Cloud settling behind him, clutching his waist in an iron grip, Leon kissed the top of Axel's head. "Don't be sorry. I'll just keep reminding you, until the pledge sticks. Come on. I'm really tired now. Let's go to sleep."

Yawning, with a nod, Axel snuggled up close, burying his nose in Leon's chest. Safe and sound. His Lion protecting him always.

Waiting, until Axel fell into a deep sleep, Leon opened blue-grey eyes. He stared down at his love, but directed his attention to the figure behind him. "I know you don't sleep, so don't try to fake it. You can't watch us forever."

Cloud bit down on Leon's shoulder. "I didn't hurt him this afternoon. He came twice before you showed up. Is it my fault he's so loud? Besides, you hate being tied up. Axel loves the ropes and belts. I'm just giving him what he wants."

Holding Axel closer, Leon moved his shoulder out of the way. "Don't use that for an excuse. I've tied up Axel too. You just don't like to see me in control. Admit it."

Growling, Cloud reached up to grasp Leon's mane. He pulled Leon's head back, so their steely gazes met. "Don't care what the bitch says. I'm the husband around here, Squall. Don't you forget it."

Leon snarled, pulling his head away. He would move his whole body away, if Cloud let go, but Cloud would never let go. "Animal. How could I have fallen in love with you? Don't know what I was thinking. Can't watch us forever. Take my mate and get far away. Somewhere a disgusting animal like you can never find us."

Rubbing his erection against Leon's defenseless bottom, Cloud leered, when a shocked Leon half-turned. "Don't want to wake up Axel. Do we? Like you said, he needs his sleep."

Turning back around, holding his deeply slumbering mate close, Leon hid his blushing face in Axel's red hair. He bit down on his lower lip to stifle a groan, when Cloud separated his lower cheeks, and thrust into the loosened entrance.

With the sound of skin slapping against skin, Cloud's grunts filled the room.

Leon couldn't help himself and released a moan of pleasure.

Cloud grinned. He didn't deny Leon's slander.

Cloud Strife, Disgusting Animal, at your service.

Cloud's smile became even wider, with his doubled pounding into Leon's bruised ass.

An ecstatically happy disgusting animal, with two delicious mates, and a killer bike.

Cloud truly didn't see what Leon had to complain about.

Compared to the past, Cloud's life could only be likened to a bed of sweet-smelling flowers.

Cloud held his moaning Lion close, by opening his embrace farther, to encompass a sleeping Axel.

Silly Lion could roar all he wanted to.

No one would ever take this Heaven away from Cloud Strife. No one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. Apparently, an Mpreg Axel is love. Who knew?

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Axel will do whatever it takes to keep his Lion.

Pairings: Cloud (peripheral, just this once)/Leon/Axel (in that order)

Warnings: Yaoi, Blood, SEX, Cursing, Honorable Protective Lion, Manipulative Former Flurry of Dancing Flames, Semi Sex Change, Mpreg (Blame the Dead Vexen!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2 - Wild Dance**

XXX

Axel's long fingers scrabbled through the hard mounds of crystallized dirt, surrounding his kneeling figure. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck!"

Cloud had left for the Coliseum that very morning, but his Gummi ship would be returning in two short days.

Axel's marriage, and reason for living, hinged on borrowed time. "Where did I hide that little fucker? Shit! Shit! Mother-fuck!

Axel and Cloud counted on Leon's steadfast loyalty and honor to keep their strange family unit together.

The two deviant minds forgot to factor in the Lion's infamous temper.

With Leon's continued brooding silence, and repeated slamming of doors, Axel realized the dreaded time had arrived.

Running towards the Dark Depths, where the cursed Chocobo had discovered his unconscious body ages ago, Axel rummaged through the muck and mire, cursing a blue streak, for his ill-won prize.

Psychotic green eyes lit up with joy, when long bloody fingers discovered the badly dented hidden box.

Raising the prize above his head, Axel danced a whirling dance of joy. "Mine. Mine. Forever and ever. Lion shall never leave me now."

Clutching the grimy treasure to his thin chest, Axel scampered back home. Crazed grin splitting his face from ear to ear.

XXX

Growling at the battlefield his home life had become, Leon entered the house, slamming the door behind him. "Axel! I'm home! Axel!"

Leon's frown darkened, when his mate failed to run into his arms. Whatever happened in the morning, Axel's fiery love always warmed his tired arrival home; be the time lunch or dinner.

Holding Lionheart at the ready, Leon vaulted the stairs two at a time. Hearing pained moans coming from the bathroom, he hurried towards the open doorway.

Inhaling with shock, Leon dropped Lionheart. He kneeled, collecting his gasping spouse in shaking arms. "Axel! Oh Gods! Who did this to you?"

Laying in a blood-spattered bathtub, Axel shocked his husband, by laughing. "I did. Surprising? Not."

Attempting to pick Axel up, Leon's surprise grew leaps-and-bounds, by his mate's strange actions.

Axel fought every attempt, while keeping his lower body still. "No, Baby. I'm okay. Almost done. Tell you what. How about you wash me. Hmm? I bet you'll find something you'll really like."

Taking a quick scan over Axel's body, not finding any obvious wounds to explain the gore, Leon gave a hesitant nod.

Pulling the bundle of towels down next to him, Leon ran the bathwater, while leaving the drain open.

With a gentle hand, Leon wiped the excess blood away from Axel's body. "Tell me if I hurt you. Okay, Axel? I'm sorry I left angry this morning. I love you."

With the pain almost gone, Axel purred. He rotated his long body, so his love could have all access to the thin frame. "You'll never hurt me, Lion. I know you're not angry with me. Just keep washing. I'm feeling good now."

Arriving at the juncture between Axel's legs, where the blood seemed most clotted, Leon paused in his ministrations. "Axel? You sure?"

Axel grabbed Leon's hands. With a leering smile, he used all his upper body strength to thrust Leon's hands where he wanted them. "Oh, I'm sure. All right. I found a present lost in the Dark Depths. I hope you like it. I know I do."

Curious to what his mate rambled on about, Leon's fingers nearly missed the big surprise.

In a heartbeat, Leon felt his back hit the bathroom wall. Accusing finger pointing in the direction of Axel's genitals. "What the fuck's that?"

Nimbly twisting the faucet off with long toes, Axel's saucy gaze veered back over to his own side. "What's the matter, Husband? You have one too."

Leon brought Axel's humor to a screeching halt with a slammed fist to the bathroom tiles. "Don't fuck with me, Mate!"

Axel brought up his hands in a calming motion. "I'm sorry, Lion. Calm down."

Seeing his Lion's frustration increasing by the second, Axel righted himself in the bathtub.

Taking a few deep breaths, Axel stood up, and attempted to step out of the tub.

Cursing at his own hardheadedness, Leon caught Axel, before he hit the floor.

Burying his nose in Axel's long red hair, Leon clutched his love. "No. Let me carry you. You can explain later. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Wrapping loving arms around Leon's strong shoulders, Axel covered his neck and chin with kisses. "Just love me, Leon. Love me."

XXX

Carefully laying Axel down on the bed, Leon attempted to wrap his nude form up like a caterpillar.

Laughing at his mate's efforts, Axel slapped the helping hands away. "I'm all right. I swear. The transformation just took a lot longer than Vexen theorized."

Giving up on covering Axel, Leon rested his hands in his lap. "Vexen? Another Nobody?"

Axel giggled. Raising his arms, he motioned Leon to lay beside him. "Yeah. Ice to my Fire. You could say."

Undressing himself completely, much to Axel's joy, Leon nestled against his spouse, enclosing him in a secure embrace. "What I felt earlier. He's the one responsible?"

Snuggling closer, Axel simpered with malevolent glee. "Correction. Vexen's formula's responsible for my transformation. I stole the vial from his lab, when I first saw you."

Running a petting hand down Axel's sloping back, Leon glared at the ceiling. "What did you do to yourself, Axel? I saw the blood. The pain must have been awful. You know, no matter what, I would never want you to put yourself through pain for me. If I had been here, I would have thrown the vial away."

Axel soaked in Leon's generous, undeserved love. "I know you would, Lion. That's why I waited until you left for work. You made all my dreams come true. Now that I've been changed, I can make your one dream come true too."

Taking firm hold of Leon's forearms, Axel brought Leon's hands back around towards his front.

Placing the hands palms down on his lower belly, Axel met Leon's disturbed gaze, with a rare serious one. "I've known, from the beginning, you've always wanted children. Lucky for you. I plan ahead."

Sitting up, a distressed frown creasing his scarred face, Leon disengaged his hands from Axel's grasp. Grasping Axel's knees, he slowly separated them, opening Axel's groin area to his astonished view.

Wishing to help, Axel drew his semi-erect penis and balls out of the way, so Leon would not mistake his new female entrance for anything else.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Leon ventured downward. Nose brushing the entrance, before he jerked back.

Axel's answering laughter brought the redness to Leon's cheeks. "Go ahead, Husband. It's all yours. It doesn't hurt anymore. I swear. Make me feel good, like you always do."

Nodding in return, Leon hunkered down to investigate further. Grabbing a nearby pillow, he placed the cushion under Axel's thin hips, raising them higher, so he wouldn't get a bent neck.

Inhaling Axel's mesmerizing seductive scent, Leon released all inhibitions, along with his tongue.

Always a talker, Axle hastily became a nonsensical babbler. Tearing at the bed-sheets around him, he writhed with the heart-stopping pleasure.

Lapping at the juices flowing from his mate, Leon wished for more. Inserting two fingers into Axel's canal, he thrust them in, while rotating them. His sucking and licking centering now on the small pink nub located right above the entrance.

Axel's fists pounded against the mattress. "Too much! Gonna come! Gonna come!"

Feeling his own pressing need, Leon decided to deliver the finisher. Raising his free hand, he began masturbating Axel's dribbling erection to completion.

Grabbing onto Leon's bobbing head, Axel howled his release to the Worlds. Body shaking with the double orgasms permeating throughout his form.

Pumping Axel's emptying member, Leon licked up all of the released vaginal juices. The cooling semen, on Axel's lower abdominals, the last to be licked clean.

Sitting back on his heels, licking fingers clean, Leon gazed down at his sweat-soaked mate. His own erection begging for attention.

Catching Leon's lust-filled eyes, Axel smirked, opening arms wide. "Come on, Husband. Let's get our baby started."

XXX

Releasing fingers with a loud pop, Leon shook Axel's resolve with an extremely loaded question, reminding the former Nobody the SEED Commander inside never slumbered. "What about Cloud?"

With the possessive ferociousness he had tried so hard to hide from Leon, a growling Axel reared up. He pulled Leon on top of him.

Grasping painfully onto Leon's long locks, Axel drew him into a bruising kiss. "Cloud's not here. You are. You're my Husband. He's not. Would you rather I waited for him to give me a baby? You know he will, if you don't get me pregnant first. What are you waiting for, Leon?"

Snarling, Leon wrestled his head free, holding Axel's arms down with his own. Leaning in, he nuzzled his fierce mate's lips. "Cloud's right. You never changed. You're still the manipulative, psychotic murderer Sora and Riku always claimed you to be."

Axel's growls became heightened sounds of distress. His new heart breaking with the dismay of being found out.

Shushing his mate, Leon drew his arms down, embracing Axel's shaking body. "Good thing you never fooled me for a minute. Sora also said you would die for the person you loved. You would steal, lie, and betray anyone, and everything to keep them safe."

Leon drew slightly away, so Axel could view a rare breathtaking smile. "Guess I'm lucky you love me. Huh?"

Laughing through relieved sobs, Axel delivered pummeling fists to Leon's laughing shoulders. "Damn straight! Gods, Leon! Okay! I'm a manipulative, self-serving bitch. Guilty, as charged."

Axel's flurrying fists turned into deep massages for Leon's strong shoulders. "Cloud will always be in our lives. You two fight like wild dogs, but I know you both agree about babies. Probably the one thing you two ever agree on, besides me. I have my heart. I have my Husband. All that's left is our family."

Cradling Axel's dear face, Leon stared hard, until their eyes met. "The babies won't be just mine. Cloud will want at least one of his own. I know I'll never be free from Cloud. You willing to go the long haul with us?"

Grinning with the sense of victory, Axel drew Leon in for an intense kiss. "Quit tiring me with the stupid questions, Commander. My oven's starting to develop icicles."

Shaking his head at his silly devious psycho, Leon captured his mate's pliant lips.

Foreplay becoming a quick afterthought, with the heightened caresses between the couple.

Encouraged by Axel's rocking hips, and grasping embrace, Leon burst through Axel's virginity with one thrust.

Axel's alarmed scream vibrated past Leon's teeth.

Sensing Leon's attempt to stop, trying to lessen his pain, Axel tore his lips away from Leon's. "Don't stop, Leon! Keep going! Fuck me hard! Give me my baby!"

Hoping his mate wasn't showing a brave face for his sake, Leon mentally shrugged his shoulders, and resumed his thrusting.

Biting his lip, Axel rode through the first sharp pains, directing all his attention towards the future pleasure to be had instead.

Locking his ankles around the small of Leon's back, Axel gyrated his hips to meet Leon's spearing thrusts. "That's it, Husband. Ride me hard. Feel so good inside."

Egged on by Axel's words, and released scent, Leon thrusts sped up, drilling a delirious Axel into the shaking bed.

Flinging his head back, Axel filled the room with laughter, heady with the power he felt over his beloved Lion. His own hand reaching down to fist his own spurting erection to completion.

Screaming his ecstasy, Axel released onto his belly. Hand continuing to move up-and-down his emptying member.

Catching Axel's hand, with his own, Leon lapped up the salty liquid. Five long minutes later, he announced his own release, by flinging his head back, and releasing a low, deep groan.

Eyes dancing with merriment, Axel clutched Leon's buttocks tight, holding the jerking pelvis against his own. Smile widening with the comforting feeling of being filled by his man.

Not allowing Leon to pull out, Axel yanked him down, so he collapsed on top of him. Gentle hands made quick work to soothe and relax. "Thank you, Lion. Thank you for giving me our baby."

Raising himself up, Leon quirked an eyebrow. "We only had sex one time, Axel. It usually takes more than once to get pregnant."

Delivering a playful punch to the jaw, Axel wiggled his hips, until Leon collapsed again into a warm embrace. "Not with me, Leon. I'm pregnant. I can feel it. But if you want to have another go, I'm game."

Breathing in Axel's scent, Leon found himself, once again, responding to his mate's seduction. "Well, one more time wouldn't hurt."

Feeling Leon's member rising anew inside his canal, Axel purred with delight. "Oh yes, Husband. Wouldn't hurt me at all."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Boy, was I stumped for awhile. Thank Yevon for Youtube and KH: 358/2 Days cut-scenes! Don't judge me. Square-Enix and Nintendo will still be getting my money. I didn't think it possible, but I think Axel looks even more beautiful than KH 2. I'm pretty sure I'm going to go in a whole different direction than when I first started. Bear with me. If this seems like a strange switcheroo, I'll be fleshing out the psychological stuff in the updates to come. Promise… Well, in the end, it'll make sense to me.

**Warning: May contain SPOILERS for KH: 358/2, but I don't think much, if any, because I'm focusing on Axel's past with Roxas. Still covering my butt, though.**

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Chocobo comes home. Lion learns more about his love. Axel's screwed up. No, really.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon/Axel (in that order), Mention of Cid/Vin (Of course.)

Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg, Cursing, Honorable Protective Lion, Manipulative Screwed-Up Former Flurry of Dancing Flames, Crazy! Confused Possessive Chocobo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3 - Fire Cutter**

XXX

Leon left the construction site, with a pep in his step, and a song in his heart.

Nine months. In nine months, Leon would be a Daddy. He couldn't wait.

With the first marriage to Cloud, Leon had quietly laid his plans for a family to rest. He viewed the relationship to be far too volatile, and Cloud too unstable, to bring children into the equation.

Of course, the present situation didn't seem much safer, with Cloud still in the picture.

However, the deed had been done.

Axel was happily pregnant and a new baby would be arriving soon.

Walking towards home for lunch, Leon whistled a merry tune.

Cloud would always be a problem, but Leon believed he would be able handle the predicted rage. He had survived it before, and he would survive it again, protecting his mate and new baby along the way.

Radiating confidence, Leon opened the door to his home. "Surprise, Axel! I took lunch off for a - Oh, shit…"

Cloud had returned home a day early.

XXX

Vibrating, with barely suppressed fury, Cloud pointed an accusing finger towards a snarling Axel, cowering in the corner of the kitchen. "Just in time, Mate. What the fuck happened while I was gone? I go to the Coliseum to earn more munny. What does this disrespectful bitch do to me when I return? He fucking bites me!"

Darting quick around Cloud's Darkness-tinged figure, Leon took a stand in front of Axel. "I don't have to explain anything to you. Axel's my mate and he doesn't want you to touch him. End of story."

Axel's long arms wound around Leon's belted waist, hugging him close. "Y--y-y-eah. Fucking psycho."

Taking his time, Cloud walked forward. Coming to a halt, he made sure to crowd Leon's personal space. "Oh, I think you do have some explaining to do, Squall. You'll tell me everything I need to know, or Radiant Garden's beloved Mayor will never leave this house again. I know ropes and chains won't work, but you won't be able to run far with two broken legs."

Ignoring Axel's scared gasp, Leon refused to back down. "Hurt me all you want, Cloud. I'm not giving in. You know how stubborn I can be."

To Leon's consternation, Cloud's nostrils suddenly flared. Enhanced mind recording a new foreign scent.

Cloud's glowing Mako blue eyes moved down to look at Axel through Leon's body. "Familiar, yet unfamiliar. Where have I smelled…"

With a sudden roar of anger, Cloud flung a surprised Leon to the side.

Leon's head barely missed hitting the stone fireplace.

Picking a screaming Axel up by his thin arms, Cloud shook the former Nobody vigorously. Anger etching every part of his body. "Bitch. You manipulative bitch! How the fuck did you do it? Huh?"

Frantic, Leon punched Cloud's kidneys, trying to make him let go of Axel. "Let him go, Cloud! Remember what I said! You hurt him and I leave you forever. I swear it!"

Dropping a sobbing Axel, like a sack of potatoes, Cloud stared blankly at the far wall. "He smells like Vincent. Axel smells like Vincent, when he was pregnant. I don't get it."

Sitting on the floor, Leon rocked a sobbing Axel tight. His incensed gaze moved up to meet Cloud's lost look. "Because he IS, you psychotic animal! Fuck this! I'm through! I don't care what you try to do. We're leaving."

Quicker than a blink, Cloud fell to his knees, enclosing Leon in a vice-like embrace. "Don't leave me, Squall! I'll die if you leave me. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I love you."

Hearing the same old song, Leon struggled to free himself and Axel.

To Leon's surprise, Axel halted his fight, with a few murmured words. "Never works. I used to say that to him all the time. He still left and never looked back."

In shock, Leon stared at his pale mate. "Axel? What are you talking about? Let's go. Don't be afraid. I'll protect you."

Axel's gaze remained fixed on Cloud's confused visage.

When Axel spoke, Leon believed he didn't even know he talked out loud. "Why? Why the hell do you have to look like him? It isn't right. I love Leon. He's my Lion. He'll never leave me now, but you left me. You always leave me behind."

Reaching forward, Axel softly petted Cloud's spiky golden locks. "I said I stole the potion when I first saw you, but I lied, Leon. I did it for Roxas. When Roxas and I finally got our hearts, we planned on having a family together."

Axel's hand fell back, landing on his lap. "Actually, I planned on having a family with Roxas. I guess Roxas's plans never included me at all."

Leaning forward, Leon placed a kiss on Axel's temple. "You don't need to go on. Sora told me most of what happened."

Leon met Axel's tear-filled gaze with his own. "Axel? I can't stress this enough. Cloud may look like Roxas, all grown up, but he's not Roxas. You know that. He's dangerous. Gods knows what he could do, when the baby's here. I can't take the risk with the two of you."

Gently disengaging himself from Leon's grasp, Axel crawled over to Cloud's side.

Taking the biggest gamble of his short life, Axel embraced Cloud, in a non-sexual way, for the very first time.

Releasing Leon, Cloud shimmied down, to lay a still confused head in Axel's warm lap.

Rubbing his nose around the area surrounding Axel's new womb, Cloud took a deep breath in of the new baby's scent, mixed with Axel's. "Potion? Of course, you would do it the easy way. Hojo cut Vincent open like a coerl to get the womb inside of him."

Axel continued to pet Cloud's head. His gaze veering back up to meet Leon's astonished one. "That's me. Easy-peasy. Don't worry, Lion. Cloud's not going to harm me or the baby. In fact, he's going to do everything he can to protect all three of us. Aren't you, Cloud?"

Disturbing Leon even more, Cloud nodded.

Rubbing an unsure hand along Axel's arm, Leon remained wary. "How do you know, Axel?"

Bending down, Axel kissed the side of Cloud's head. "If he does, then he knows we'll never leave him. He'll never be alone in the Darkness again. And after this baby's born, the next one will be his."

Turning in Axel's lap, Cloud, with a rare child-like gaze, looked up with an expectant air. "I won't have to force you, Axel? You want to have my baby too?"

With a light laugh, Axel gave Cloud a quick kiss. He held Cloud close, but his gaze remained on Leon. "Of course, Cloud. When he's born, I bet the baby will look just like Roxas. Right, Leon?"

Leon moved his hand from Axel's arm up to his cheek. Saddened gaze never leaving Axel's increasingly crazed visage. "Yeah, Axel. Just like Roxas."

With Axel's continued petting, Cloud began to purr. The deep rumbles echoed throughout the room.

Edging closer, Leon enveloped both Cloud and Axel in a warm embrace.

Giggling, in response to Cloud's purrs, Axel turned his head, planting a soft kiss on Leon's neck. "See? I made our family right again. Don't worry, Leon. Love me and I'll always make everything right."

Pasting a painful smile on his face, Leon tightened his embrace.

Axel spoke the truth. The fight had ended, without any bloodshed. He had made everything right again.

Why did Leon feel like crying?


End file.
